


A Fitting End for a Lifelong Bachelor

by Dogsled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, Horse Impala, Hurt Sam Winchester, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His was a proud, ancient bloodline, one that went all the way back to Cain and Abel. The Winchesters were militant defenders of the realm's magic, protectors of all of its supernatural knowledge, and to its first born went both the role of guardianship and the responsibility of defense. He learned marksmanship, swordplay, how to fight from horseback, but most importantly as the alpha of the family, it was his responsibility to choose his mate well, and provide an heir.</p><p>But when it comes to fighting off Crowley's aggressive advances, Dean is less certain. If Michael won't send his own warriors to join his cause, then there will be no choice. To gain peace, to stop the constant warring with the people of the Hell Lands, and the eventual destruction of his own house, Dean may have to surrender to the demon king's will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting End for a Lifelong Bachelor

His was a proud, ancient bloodline, one that went all the way back to Cain and Abel. The Winchesters were militant defenders of the realm's magic, protectors of all of its supernatural knowledge, and to its first born went both the role of guardianship and the responsibility of defense. He learned marksmanship, swordplay, how to fight from horseback, but most importantly as the alpha of the family, it was his responsibility to choose his mate well, and provide an heir.

Sam? Well, Sam was only a beta, at least presently. He had companions, made friends easily, and his role was one of curatorship. Oh, he fought, when it was necessary. When the wicked witch Rowena had descended on the Reliquary, attempting to steal its ancient secrets, it was his knowledge of magics that had expelled her, and when Charlie had come for their help in freeing the land from Oz from tyranny, it was Sam who provided her with the guidance she needed--she was a Queen now, incidentally. But children? He wasn't expected to have any--not unless his brother died, at least, and considering that the Winchesters had a pact with the angels, that seemed unlikely, at least for the time being.

But enmity was ever present. The ancient dynasty in the east, called the Hell Lands, had been warlike for many years--all its alphas had been killed many years before, the Winchesters themselves responsible for the defeat of its ultimate patriarch, the immortal Lucifer, the archangel who had broken off from his own family long before. A fight had ensued between two inheriting parties, the alpha Abaddon, who had been trapped by a Winchester sorcerer a hundred years ago, and now planned to conquer the world by aggression, and the omega Crowley, who hoped to absorb other kingdoms by marrying into them. He'd already reached out to Dean, sending lavish gifts, a new war horse (which he outright rejected), and ancient books in foreign languages, long missing from the Winchester library. The two sides fought, of course, and Crowley won, if only by turning his enemy on Dean.

The flaw in the plan was that Dean felt used. And when he discovered that the witch Rowena, who had threatened their Kingdom so recently, was in fact Crowley's mother, he'd had enough. He condemned the Hell Lands, ignoring his brother's earnest protests, and Crowley, an _omega_ , declared war on him out of scorn.

Everything had gone downhill from there. Now Sam was dying, again, the house was at war and struggling to survive, and its closest allies had fallen; the houses of Harvelle and Singer had dissolved, their palaces burned by the enemies of the civilized world.

Dean had no choice but to go to the Heavenly Lands, and beg Michael's house for their help. It was something he resisted with every fiber of his being--the archangels were stoic, unchangeable, and when it came to battles that the Winchesters had fought in the past, they tended to interfere at the worst possible times, and make things worse rather than better. 

They healed, though, and they could bring people back from the dead, even interact with ghosts. They'd saved Sam in the past, and they'd do so again, he knew that much.

But when it came to fighting off Crowley's aggressive advances, Dean was less certain. If Michael didn't send his own warriors to join his cause, then there would be no choice. To gain peace, to stop this constant warring, and the eventual destruction of his own house, Dean might have to surrender to the demon king's will. He had to reassure his people somehow, bring an end to this war somehow, and perhaps one way to do that was end his bachelorhood, his determined scrubbing around with alphas and betas who would never bear him a child.

But a bossy bottom, and Lucifer's childless ex, at that? He'd be ridiculed into the next life. Omegas were meant to be submissive, meant to be... Well, not _that_. Sarcastic, and bitter and contemptuous. Dean hated the idea of bonding with him, but he didn't have many options left.

The ride left him sore, aching, and in a sour mood. Even pretending to be an outlaw on the run from the law didn't make him feel much better, and he quit that soon enough. With all his responsibilities, Dean wondered if he should wish more for them to be lifted from his shoulders. But this was _his_ life. His. Giving it up wasn't an option.

He approached the palace with trepidation, coming right up to the golden gates before he was stopped. Dean traveled without his entourage, just a man on a horse, because he could ride faster that way, and besides, he could hold his own against any highwayman. For a moment, that was what the gatekeeper, James, thought he was, and he raised his blade outright, stepping in to grab the horse's bridle.

Dean didn't hesitate. Even though James wasn't truly an aggressor, he was primed in the nature of defiance, and he dug his heels into Impala's flanks. The horse reared, rising out of James' grip and knocking him entirely off balance. Her hooves flailed, flashing silver at the gatekeeper, who tumbled away. When he was on the ground, Dean bent forward, patting the horse's glossy black neck.

"Good girl. How long has it been, James? You still don't recognize me?" He swept his hood away from his face.

"Dean Winchester. Impetuous as ever." There was tenuous respect there, but nowhere in all this kingdom would Dean find genuine affection, of that he was sure. Michael's family had, in all their years, delivered only four alphas, all of them immortal. Every other member of the house - every one - was an omega, and they were guarded jealously. They could also, like James, easily look after themselves. A horde of brothers and sisters, all beautiful beyond thought, all a tightly knit, well ordered family. Dean didn't believe in their celibacy--in his mind he imagined crazy, incestuous orgies happening all over the place behind the scenes. They were part magical creature, after all, angels, and they were entitled to being a _little_ weird. Of course the way they acted, Dean often thought that they were all on powerful drugs. Nobody could be that clueless, right?

"Why are you here?" James asked, suspiciously. "You'd better not be here to see Anna."

Dean grimaced. Omegas cooped up for a long time sure did get crazy. He'd slept with her, but it hadn't been mating; she hadn't been in heat then, nor any time they'd met since. Maybe that was in the drugs too?

"She's dead to me," Dean answered, defiantly. "I'm here for my brother, that's it."

"Very well. Leave your horse here, Nathaniel will show you through to the throne room." As usual, Nathaniel appeared as if from nowhere, and Dean dismounted, giving James one more suspicious look.

"Not a scratch. You got that? She hates scratches. And she takes apples, not carrots."

James didn't seem to take his threat as much of a threat, like he ought to, but Dean shook it off and followed Nathaniel instead. The long courtyard led through a gatehouse, and then under a building, then up a long set of stairs, into a regal hallway, and finally Dean found himself in the waiting room outside the throne room, cooling his heels.

Michael always kept him waiting, and today wasn't any different. Dean hated the archangel with a burning passion. At first he'd suspected that it was an alpha thing, and he was just jealous of Michael hoarding away all his brothers and sisters, but then they'd fought together...if you could call it that. Raphael had outright tried to kill him, to dismantle his power and claim it for his own. 

And then there was Gabriel. What could you even say about Gabriel?

Finally, though-- _finally_ the doors opened, and Dean was shown in. He was immediately floored, stalled in the doorway, by a rush of powerful scent. For the first time ever, entering this palace, he was confronted by an omega in heat. It was like being punched in the gut, and Dean felt a rush of panic. It was a powerful, demanding rush, and it insisted on Dean's attention, drew his gaze not to the throne in the center of the room, but to the source of the hormonal scent.

He'd never seen anything like it. Dean had never really considered taking a male to his bed before, omega or not, but this man was stunning, his raven hair, blue eyes that cut into him almost across the full length of the room. It was his aura, though, that was truly gorgeous, the halo that was cast as though from light behind his head, the elegant, raven wings, as transparent as they were thick with lustrous feathers.

Dean found himself puffing up his chest, almost instinctively. He narrowed his eyes, barely pausing to glower around him, before looking back at the angel. Michael's amusement riled him up, and he bared his teeth and stepped forward, briskly, strutting defiantly across the room.

It was everything he could do to keep his eyes off the omega, whoever he was; Dean had never seen him before. He was here for Sam, though, here for his Kingdom, and he had to hold himself together. Maybe this was some kind of effort to distract him, a trick. It wouldn't surprise him if Michael dropped so low, after all, but then as an alpha himself, he was probably struggling just as much with the scent in the air, relation or not.

Dean's throat felt dry, but he pushed on as best he could.

"Michael."

"Dean."

Right. He wouldn't make it easy, would he? Ask him what he's here for, or put him out of his misery? Not Michael. Dean tensed, irritably, and ground his teeth.

"I need a healer. For my brother."

"Yes, you do, don't you?"

He wasn't falling for this ridiculous bait. "I do. And warriors, to fight off Crowley's demons. So you might as well tell me what you want. Cattle? Corn? Books? I'll give you anything."

He wished he hadn't said it, when Michael smirked at him.

"Anything?"

"Hey, no. I don't swing that way."

"You don't swing that way?" Michael asked, with a nod off toward the omega. Dean couldn't help it, his head swung around like it was on a piece of rope, and he got the full force of the omega's hormones once again. 

He tensed, suddenly aware of what Michael was implying, and his head snapped back just as quickly. "You're kidding, right?"

"What's wrong? You like him, don't you?"

"I don't even know his name," Dean murmured, irritably. Yes, he liked him, but he hated the fact that Michael could see right through him. Sometimes being an alpha was inconvenient, and at moments like this, it gave him away. He couldn't even fathom why Michael would want to...well, to give one of his brothers away. With everything he knew about his family, Dean could only be suspicious. People bonded _into_ Michael's family, and even then only rarely. They didn't leave the palace except to go to war.

He stared at Michael, tried for a moment to pick out his intentions, then gave his head a brisk shake and asked, when no answers were given. "Alright. Tell me why? Let me guess, you don't want him any more. He's broken. Not into your whole uh--" He waved his hand. "--Angel orgies thing."

Michael just seemed puzzled, but Dean suspected he was faking it.

"Come on," Dean pressed. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Michael said, narrowing his eyes. "He's a little...disobedient. Nothing, I'm sure, that you can't handle."

"That's funny," Dean hissed. "Really funny. But I'm not the bonding type. Commitment--not really my thing."

"Then you should ride back to the Reliquary and say goodbye to your brother," Michael answered. His face barely moved, so Dean was suspicious that he hadn't said a word, or at least, he couldn't _possibly_ have said what he did, right?

"Say again?"

Michael ignored him. "Take him as your mate, and you can have as many warriors as you need, and your brother will be healed before you even mount your horse. That's the offer, Dean. And to be honest, I shouldn't have to bribe you. None of my family has ever been bonded to a human, Castiel would be the first."

Castiel, Dean thought. It was a pretty name.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, turning suddenly back toward the omega.

Castiel blushed, ducking his head, and Dean felt all the blood in his body rush downward. His heart was beating faster. Goddamn it. If Sam hadn't gone and gotten himself almost killed, he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

But God, he wanted him. He was gorgeous. He wasn't even sure what he'd do if the angel said "no".

"He's shy," Michael commented.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean murmured. "I think maybe he's just afraid of you." He stepped forward, abandoning his place in front of Michael, moving dangerously closer to the omega. He was aroused, and it made it harder than usual to think straight.

"Hey," he said. "Castiel, right. Mind if I call you 'Cas'?"

Castiel looked to Michael for instruction, then back to Dean. "My name is Castiel." He hesitated. "But Cas is fine. If that's what it pleases you to call me."

Dean licked his lips. It was sort of adorable. "Yeah, good. It wasn't really a question, I guess. C'mere, Cas."

It was probably a terrible idea, but he needed the angel closer to him, and the harder he got, the more impossible it was for him to strut proudly across the room. He held still, raising his chin high like he was the tallest person in the room, and waited for Castiel to come to him--which he did.

By the time he was close enough to touch, all that bravado had melted off him. If Castiel had smelled amazing from a distance, he was heavenly up close, a warm, physical presence that Dean bent into like a flower seeking the light. The omega was just the right height, and Dean dipped his chin, found Castiel's cheek with his hand, and pulled him into a rough, sudden kiss.

It was so sudden that it startled both of them, and it was rough--god, it was rough, almost like sex without even trying. Castiel let Dean have his mouth, and by the time they drew apart, they were both panting, flushed, and Dean was more than ready to bend him over and have his way with him right there, with all the rest of his family watching if need be.

He couldn't pull away. His arms wrapped around Castiel, tight, and he couldn't stand to even look at Michael again. This was his, and there was no taking it back. It wasn't even for Sam any more, or the armies, or even his kingdom. This want was primal, insistent, purer than anything he'd ever felt. It burned where they'd touched.

"I need to know you feel that too," Dean hissed, his attention fixed on the man in his arms. His beautiful wings were even more resplendent now. The feathers shone like polished gun metal.

"I feel it, too," Castiel promised. 

It was all the permission Dean needed. He looked toward Michael, briskly, still not for a second pulling away from Cas. "You'll send someone to my brother?"

"If you mate with him now, then absolutely," Michael chirped. "He'll want for nothing."

"Then neither will your brother," Dean answered. "As part of my family. As my mate. That's what you want, isn't it? To get rid of him?"

Michael nodded, and Dean pressed his teeth together. Like Castiel could be too much trouble! Wasn't like he was going to ruin his bachelorhood forever, or turn the grandest bedroom in the Reliquary into an apiary, right?

"We'll need a room," Dean said. He felt Castiel tense against him. "What?"

"Nothing," Castiel answered. "No, it's just... I'm afraid."

Dean flinched. "Of sex?"

"I've never..."

"Yeah, I get it. You're a virgin. That's sort of what I expected, around here."

"You think we have constant orgies," Castiel corrected. Clearly he was growing bolder. Maybe this was the disobedience that Michael had warned him about, because a moment later Castiel was whispering in his ear. "That's just the archangels."

Oh yes. Dean loved him already. Anyone who could in one breath tease him, and the next mock Michael, was good in his books, and it proved to Dean that he wasn't _terrified_ of Michael. Obedient in his presence didn't necessarily translate to dead eyed zombie, after all--what a relief.

"This way," said an angel, at their side. Dean reluctantly let go of one of Castiel's arms, so that they were only touching on one side. That was enough, but only barely. Only for the sake of walking across the room and up a set of stairs behind a curtain. 

The angel stopped behind them as they entered the huge bedroom beyond. "I'll just be outside. The archangel wants to be sure that it's done."

"Uh huh. You tell the archangel why doesn't he just come up here and watch, if he's so concerned," Dean spat. And then - because Castiel had turned as white as his halo - he added: "Actually better not. Don't have time to fight off a jealous ex-boyfriend." He shut the door in the angel's face.

"Where was I?" he asked, as though he could really be absent minded in a situation like this.

Castiel was one step ahead of him, though, caught his face in his hand and drew him down into another rough kiss, which Dean mastered quickly. The kiss was his to surmount, and moments later he was making a mess of getting Castiel out of his robed outfit.

"Stop," Castiel pleaded, into his mouth. "You're making it worse."

Dean stopped, reluctantly, though as space was put between them in which Castiel could negotiate the mess, he only found himself looking downward too, as though the challenge had to be answered. He wasn't making it worse. He could totally have done it.

\--And then Cas pulled something, and his mind went empty. As the robes opened, they exposed the full length of his naked body, his pale skin, his eager erection. Dean probably swore, not that he remembered what he said, because seconds afterward lust had overwhelmed him, and he was shoving the gorgeous naked body down on the bed.

For that the moment was ruined, though. Castiel flinched, and immediately scrabbled for freedom. Some of his feathers were bent out of place, and Dean realized he'd made some sort of faux pas. Right. _Right_. Wings. Okay, so he just had to adjust his approach...

"It's not always like this, right?" Dean asked, stepping in carefully around Castiel so that he could touch the damaged feathers. One of them fell out, but the others just made Castiel wince, like he had a hangnail, and Dean was jamming his thumb on it. "I mean--I've never seen any of your brothers and sisters with wings. It's just cause you're...you know?"

"Receptive?" Castiel provided. "We always have wings, they're just not always visible. They only materialize like this when we're on the cusp of sexual productivity."

"So it's like...a guarantee?"

"There's a reason why Michael wants us to mate now," Castiel answered. "He knows that I will provide you with a child, and that it's what your Kingdom needs to survive."

Dean fell very still, hesitant. He'd known, inherently, that there was an enormous likelihood of their mating ending in a child, but it had still just been a chance before. Now, Castiel was telling him that this was it. This was _the moment_ when he became a father, became bonded, created the next stage of his dynasty. There was no taking this back, and while there wouldn't be a baby sleeping in his childhood nursery for another nine months, he was committing to Castiel absolutely--this man, whom he had known for only a few minutes. Was that what life was? What if a lifetime of regret came out of this decision? One round of sex, and he'd be baby daddy, pure and simple. Could he even deal with that responsibility?

Did he have a choice? He was doing this for Sam, and because it was his duty. That wasn't a choice. He was doing it because his hormones were going _mad_ for Castiel right now. He was doing it because...because there was something different about this angel, compared to his brothers, something individual, something revolutionary, that just rubbed him in all the right ways. Maybe it wouldn't be a lifetime of regret. Maybe it could be his happily ever after. And Sam? Sam would make a great uncle.

Castiel was looking at him, an expression of concern painted onto his face. It made him look dreadfully sad, and strangely young. "What's wrong? Do you want to stop? Is it the bed? I can lay on the bed..."

Dean reached up to his shoulder, stroking across the muscle of the wing to the human shoulder blade beneath. It surprised him how quickly the tension just melted out of him with so simple a touch, but he reassured him anyway. "It's okay. I just... I just had an epiphany, that's all. I'll tell you all about it on the ride home."

"The carriage ride," Castiel told him.

Dean grimaced. He loathed carriages. He'd put up with it for Castiel, but the whole idea just irritated him. "Alright," Dean agreed. "But first, we're going to find a way to do this. Kneel by the headboard, okay? Put your hands on top of it."

Dean hurriedly stripped out of his caped robe, and the heavy armor he wore underneath. By the time he was done, Castiel had been waiting for long, unending minutes, naked and trembling down to the tips of his wings. He had apparently assumed that Dean didn't want to be watched, staring at a spot just above the headboard, but imagination had apparently been doing him all kinds of favors. His erection was purpling now, the bulging head overflowing with precome. Dean ignored it as he climbed up onto the bed, but not out of any kind of spite. He suspected that if he touched Castiel's erection, he'd go off like a bolting horse.

"There's nothing to worry about," Dean soothed, stroking the same spot again. It seemed to make Castiel's wings droop, his head dipping slightly forward as though hypnotized. Angel thing, he guessed. In any case, he climbed up closer, laying his other hand on Castiel's hip and stroking down, circling the elegant curve of his ass, which was raised up off the bed, and away from his upturned heels.

"Spread your legs a little further apart," Dean urged. Castiel complied, and Dean nodded, glancing around. If only he had something to use as lubricant. Foolish of Michael to fail to provide even the basic necessities, right? Except. _Yes_ , there was an oil lamp. Dean Winchester, king of making do. He had to stand up on the bed to reach it, but with a clatter he pulled the lamp down, and opened it up to get to the well of scented oil inside.

A moment later, he was pressing two wet fingers into Castiel's waiting hole, meeting little resistance and only pressing deeper as the omega ground back against him.

"You like that, huh? Take it easy," Dean licked his lips, all but salivating at the meal laid out in front of him. Any second now he'd be plunging into the heat that he was already plundering. He just had to be patient.

He was suddenly struck by an unusual suspicion, and he bent forward, pressing his face in near Cas' ear. "Have you never even touched yourself before?" Cas shook his head, and Dean swore again. "I wouldn't have believed it if you weren't...you know. I can't believe it."

"Nethertheless," Castiel huffed. "It's true."

Dean did believe it, but obviously the angel thought he was being told off for lying. Dean gave his head a quick shake. "Alright. Okay. I guess we'd better just be careful, then."

He knew it didn't matter how careful he was, Castiel was still going to pop like a cork. Nothing would stop that. Dean skipped the last finger, though, hoping that the pinching feeling of being stretched too wide around his cock would take the edge off. That worked, for a moment or two, though its effectiveness dissolved when he began to move. Castiel groaned, and panted, and his feathers shook like he was fighting a thunderstorm, shaking so loud that they made a sound like an autumn gale rushing through a forest. The sound turned Dean on no end, and he could well imagine himself taking advantage of every heat cycle just to make full use of those beautiful wings. To be deprived of them while Castiel was carrying his child seemed terribly unfair somehow.

He tried his best. He did. But as Castiel began to clench tighter around him, the warning signs that he was about to come, Dean reached around and stroked his cock. It only took one touch. Castiel bucked violently underneath him, thrust back onto his cock and then slammed forward into his fist, almost unsheathing him as he did. He came, like Dean had never seen anyone come, a stream of white liquid that splattered on the headboard in such a satisfying mess that Dean knew he'd get a thrill out of leaving it there for Michael to find. His shoulders, damp with sweat, were nothing to the way the huge wings stretched out, all the way out to the very wingtips, feathers trembling as he spasmed and spilled, pulsing again and again.

The scent of it, though... It was like a red mist descending over Dean, the ultimate aphrodisiac. Castiel was still streaming come over his fingers when Dean pulled him around, still connected by the hip, and shoved him facefirst into the bedspread. His free hand stayed in the center of Cas' back, but now it pinned him place while he rode him, pounding hard and rough into his upturned ass. It was brutal, but Castiel was in too much of a daze to protest, and Dean was blinded by his need, a mating frenzy roaring in him such as he'd never felt before.

It was over sooner than it had been over in a long time. Dean generally lasted two, three times longer, but this was different. This experience was as if all of the intensity of sex had been crammed together even tighter, and Dean felt like his mind had been blown, his senses broken. Sex would never be the same again.

When every blessed drop had been ejaculated, Dean eased down onto Cas' back, letting the weight in the center of his back ease up slightly. His angel took a deep breath, as though he'd been deprived, and then shuddered in relief, and Dean did very much the same. Only after almost twenty minutes had passed, and Dean had made several more penetrating rocks forward with his softening erection, did he dare to pull away, easing out slowly so as not to spill any more of his precious seed. It wasn't planned, he didn't even think about it--nature took its course, and Dean pulled free reverently because it was what he was supposed to do, written into his very being.

Castiel lay still a little longer. Dean excused himself from the bed, washed himself down in the adjoining room, then came back with a basin and a cloth. He settled, drawing Castiel toward him, inviting the angel up into his lap as he washed the sweat from his body. To his delight, those raven wings encircled him, and he pressed into them.

"That was... You were amazing," he murmured.

"You're just saying that," Castiel answered. "You've had better."

Dean shook his head. "It's not about better. It's about... I don't know. It's you. Nothing I've ever done even compares."

"Of course it doesn't. We've created new life, Dean. It was beautiful."

He was too tired, too utterly enamored by his new mate, to even worry about the threat of fatherhood any more, so Dean smiled, and kissed Castiel's temple. They'd definitely have to get to know each other now. Maybe on the carriage ride home.

"What about your wings? Will I be able to make love to you again before they disappear?"

Castiel laughed. It was an unusual sound, particularly from one of Michael's kin, and Dean looked up, almost offended. Was he being laughed at? It was the love thing, right? Now he just felt daft for saying it in the first place. 

"What's so funny?"

"My wings won't disappear until our child finishes nursing. You have a lot to learn about my family."

"Out family. And kid I have is going to be Michael's niece or nephew, right? Guess that means he'll have to come over and change diapers."

"That seems unlikely."

"That's the point," Dean groused. "And you're going to have to get used to my sense of humor." He sniffed, and dropped the cloth in the water, reaching up to lay his hand on Castiel's cheek again. This time, the kiss was tender, sharing none of the violence and vying for position of before.

"I'm taking you away from the life you've always known. Are you going to be happy?" Dean asked. He didn't believe the answer would be 'no', and had no idea what he'd do if that was the answer he was given. 

Fortunately, Castiel had no complaints. "I can't imagine why not." His smile was soft, and earnest. It was loving. Angelic.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> My giftee pulled out at the last second, so this is my gift to the whole community. Please enjoy it! P.S. Thank you to the mods for their immense help and patience. What you guys do is wonderful.


End file.
